Fyre
by kramer53
Summary: Lance has been rejected all his life and couldn't control his powers until they came to help him. Will they actually help, or will he plunge into a pit of despair? [Bad summary please read. Backstory of my OC Fyre. May include spoilers later on to A Snow King For A Snow Queen and Black Snow]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, it's meeeeee again! I decided to make a backstory for Fyre and go a bit more in depth with him since I kind of left a big blank in his part of A Snow King For A Snow Queen. This will go more in depth about his life and relationships. Also, sorry about not updating Black Snow; I'll try to do that tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

The Duke of the Southern Isles stood holding his wife's hand as she was having more cramps. She was pregnant with their second child and was due any day now. The baby was already overdue by three months and the Duke had started to worry. He looked up towards the door as a doctor came in.

"Duke Thomas, she has to eat these seeds once a day until the baby is born." The doctor opened his hand to show about twenty the size of a sunflower seed. The seeds were fiery-red and had a bit of an orange tinge to it. "They are hot though, so make sure that she drinks water with it. Otherwise she might burn her mouth."

Duke Thomas nodded and took the seeds from the doctor. He dismissed the doctor and set the seeds on the nightstand beside their bed. Taking one of the seeds and a glass of water, he fed her one of them. Her eyes flew open as the seed entered her mouth and her eyes looked like she had flames in her eyes. She quickly took a drink of the water and calmed down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The doctor walked out of the Duke's house and out of the town walls. Once he was sure no one had followed him into the woods, he took his true form. His teeth turned into fangs, his light brown eyes turned into pure red, his legs and arms grew longer, his blonde hair turned jet black, and his fingernails turned into claws. He stood up fully and ripped off his shirt. Underneath, his skin had turned pure white and he had giant muscles.

He went on all fours and ran swiftly through the woods in a matter of seconds that would have taken hours for a human. The man arrived at a lake and stared into the water and muttered something ancient under his breath. The ground started to shake and water split apart to reveal stairs leading downwards. He ran down the stairs and into a cavern, the passageway shutting behind him.

"It's about time, Fenra **(Fin-raw)**. You took too long to deliver the package." A feminine voice said in the shadows.

Fenra growled, "It is done though, is it not?"

He walked over to a cauldron that was hanging by a cluttered desk. Fenra looked into the cauldron and smirked; it had worked. Turning back towards the voice he said, "She has eaten one of the seeds and the transformation has begun."

"Good." The voice said, "We need to make sure the child is eventually ours."

A feminine version of Fenra walked out of the shadows and looked down at the cauldron, "Yes, her eyes have flared; the baby is ours."


	2. Chapter 1: Devil

**A/N: Translations at the end of chapter**

**Chapter 1: Devil**

Duke Thomas held his newborn son in his hands and looked at it in hatred. It was a devil's offspring. The boy had jet black hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. Neither his father nor mother possessed any of those traits, or any immediate family. Even worse than being one of the devil was that his birth had killed the Duke's wife. There were four seeds left on the nightstand that were never used. The boy squirmed in his hands and coughed, letting out a burst of ash from his mouth. A small hand reached up, briefly brushing the Duke's face.

"AAAAHHHGG!" The Duke screamed in pain.

His cheek had been burned at the slightest touch of the boy and was still burning. A nurse came in and looked at him questionably.

"Take it away." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, what sir?" The nurse asked politely.

"Take it away." He shouted this time, thrusting the baby towards the nurse.

The nurse took it and nodded. She ran out of the house and out of the city gates. The baby boy squirmed in her arms as the cold wind hit his face. A howling echoed through the woods and sent a chill down the nurse's spine. She placed the baby on a nearby rock and ran quickly back into the kingdom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fenra ran on all fours through the woods. The nurse had set the baby on a rock, so all he had to do was find it. Easy right? Wrong. It took him an hour to find the boy, and by then wolves had started making their way towards the baby. Fenra ran towards the boy and picked him up with one hand. He ran with three legs as quickly as he could.

Howling echoed through his mind and he heard panting about a mile away; quickly gaining on him. The baby had reduced his running speed and the wolves were bound to catch up. Fenra could hold them off, but wolves were clever. They would find some way to preoccupy him and take the baby when he wasn't looking.

_Dillyla help! _Fenra through.

_Satin, you are useless! _A feminine voice echoed in his head.

He felt the wolves' breath on his back as the neared the entrance to the underground lair. A flash of white was seen in the corner of his eye. Fenre smiled as he heard the howls and whimpers of pain coming from the wolves. The passage opened up and he rushed inside; quickly placing the baby on a table before running outside to help Dillyla.

When he exited, he was greeted by the smell of burnt fur and blood. He ran over to Dillyla, who was being surrounded by wolves. Red magic crackled at his fingertips and fire sprouted from his hands. He blasted a few of the wolves with fire. They yelped as their fur burst into flame and ran off into the woods. Dillyla picked up a wolf and snapped its neck. She conjured a fireball and bared her teeth at the remaining wolves.

They growled before running off into the forest, except one. This wolf wasn't scrawny like the others and had muscles ripping under his fur. His pelt was pure silver and shone brightly in the moonlight.

"Iisk, vir pogaan tiid dreh mu lost wah gesaag hi ni wah dor au un fledglings?" Fenra growled.

"It's ni dii tozein tol jul los vahk dor." Fang retorted.

"Borii tiid Zu'u won't kos ol fask voth hin aanvorey fledgling, uv gein do mii, ahrk Zu'u fen ahkan hin tah oraan gein...naal...gein." Dillyla bared her teeth that were caked with blood.

"Do rahlo Dillyla." Fang growled before running off into the woods.

Fenra and Dillyla listened for a while in dead silence before running back underground. Dillyla walked over to a table and sat on it; tending her wounds. Fenra went over to the baby and inspected it. He let out a grunt of despair and he ran over to the cauldron.

"What is it Fenra?" Dillyla asked sharply.

An image of the nightstand appeared in the cauldron and there were four red seeds left on it.

"No…" He breathed.

"What is it Satin dammit?" She asked crossly.

"Only fifteen of the seeds were eaten."

If Fenra hadn't already been pale, he would have been pale now because an angry Dillyla rushed over to his side; red eyes blazing.

"What traits did he not get?"

"I don't know, let's check."

With that they went to the baby and inspected him. The boy started to cry and opened his eyes and mouth.

"Fangs and red eyes- that's two." Dillyla pointed out.

"And he is too small to be a fledgling. That's three." Fenra growled.

"But did he get the fire?" They asked at the same time.

"He needs Hellfire especially if he is going to be one of us." Dillyla growled.

"We can't learn that until he grows older but…" Fenra trailed off.

"I have a plan." Dillyla whispered after a while.

**Iisk, vir pogaan tiid dreh mu lost wah gesaag hi ni wah dor au un fledglings?—Fang, how many times do we have to tell you not to prey on our fledglings?**

**It's ni dii tozein tol jul los vahk dor.—It's not my fault that humans are easy prey.**

**Borii tiid Zu'u won't kos ol fask voth hin aanvorey fledgling, uv gein do mii, ahrk Zu'u fen ahkan hin tah oraan gein...naal...gein.—Next time I won't be as gentle with your pack. Attack another fledgling or one of us and I will rip your pack a part one… by… one.**

**Do rahlo Dillyla.—Of course Dillyla.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Abandoned

_Five Years Later…_

"Lance, get back here now!" His mother shouted at him.

"But I wanna go outside!" He protested as he turned away from the door; pouting.

"You have to eat _all _of your lunch first." She said pointing at his plate.

"Kaitlyn, just let the poor boy play." A man said as he walked in from outside.

"Papa!" Lance shouted as he ran towards his father, "Did you get something big for us this time?"

"Yes lil rascal." His father said, ruffing Lance's hair, "I got a doe for us."

Lance's father held up a fine doe to show him. He went over to a table with a bunch of knives and put the doe on it; starting to skin it.

"Now, Lance, remember what _not _to do with these knives?" Lance's father asked.

Lance nodded and said proudly, "Don't touch them because you could hurt yourself and others."

"Good my lil rascal. Now go ahead and play outside, but don't go too far. Stay where we can see you."

When Lance had left, his mother and father started to talk.

"Dillyla, he hasn't shown any signs of Hellfire yet." The father said worriedly.

"Yes, Fenra, but I just remembered one trait we can't test for yet." Dillyla said thoughtfully.

"What is that?"

"Shape shifting."

A silence fell over the two as they thought of the possibilities. Fenra looked over at Dillyla to examine her choice of a human. The woman was tall and slender with pale skin, blue eyes, black hair, and an elaborate red and black dress. She had chosen the name Kaityln for some reason, while Fenra went with John. Fenra's shape was tall and bulky with lots of muscles, blue eyes, black hair, and simple men's clothing.

"Well, he has to go through initiation next month on his sixth birthday. We can find out then, and I have an idea of what his initiation can be." Dillyla said with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lance ran around the vicinity of the tiny cottage and made his way towards the edge of the small clearing. He took in every detail of nature; how the water droplets sat on each individual leaf, how close animals were by how loud their call was, and how the colors of the woods grew from dreary to bright as he looked from the ground up.

A soft sound came from the back of the woods and he turned towards it. Glowing amber eyes met his as he stood in shock. A black bear stood staring into Lance's eyes with curiosity. Suddenly, his fingers felt like they were numb and the air around him to take on a warmer glow. He looked down at his hands to see fire licking at his fingers and trailing up his arm.

Panic filled engulfed him as he tried to put the fire out, but it didn't do anything. The panic flared in his chest as he let out a scream of terror. Lance noticed something after the panic went down for a bit; the fire didn't hurt. Then he remembered about the bear, but when he looked up; the bear was nowhere to be seen.

"Papa! Mama!" Lance cried out towards the house.

Both of his parents rushed out with worried eyes. When they saw the fire on Lance's arm they gasped and ran over to his side.

His mother said, "Lance, are you ok?"

"The fire doesn't hurt for some reason." Lance said; shooing away their frantic actions of trying to put it out.

His parents exchanged looks and his father said, "How did it come about?"

"I don't know, it kind of just appeared."

Suddenly, the fire went out and they all gasped. _Maybe I can control it… _He thought, _Fire. _His hand burst into flame at the word 'fire'. _Go out. _He thought. The fire obeyed.

"Mama… it obeys me." Lance demonstrated.

He turned towards his parents with a smile plastered on his face. It was returned with fearful faces from his parents. They slowly started to back away from their son.

"Go away devil and never come back. Only a devil can control Hellfire!" His father growled.

His parents ran inside; shutting the blinds and locking the doors. Lance stood there with despair clouding his eyes. He walked slowly to the door and knocked.

"Mama? Papa?" Lance called.

No answer.

"Can I come in now?"

Still no answer.

"You can come out now! Yeah you got me good." He yelled desperately; his voice cracking.

Silence.

"This is a joke right?"

Nothing.

"FINE! I'll leave!" He shouted angrily.

No protests.

"Leaving now… you can stop me." Lance said with a tinge of hope as he turned away from the door.

The door didn't open.

"Bye then." He whispered sadly, "I love you…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eight-year-old Lance ran through the woods with red magic crackling at his fingertips. Fire burst from his hands uncontrollably and set the brush ablaze. He had lived in the woods for three years now and had slowly forgotten his name as he grew older. His fire had also increased in strength and heat. It was quickly getting out of control and he knew that he needed to find someone to help him control it.

Panic coursed through his body as the fire started to spread. He tried to grasp a memory of when he last could control his fire, but to no avail. The last time he could control it was when he first discovered the fire, but that was a vague image in his mind now. Now, all he could remember was despair, loneliness, and loss.

A light sound came behind him and was slowly growing louder. He had never heard this sound before. He tried to run from it, but the sound kept getting louder.

_Thrump, thrump, thrump, THRump, THRUMp, THRUMP. _

The noise echoed loudly through his ears until he could feel the breath of a giant animal behind him. Wait, no, not just one, but several. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, "Stop, we are here to help!"

His brain screamed for him to keep running, but his heart screamed for him to stop. He took a ragged breath before deciding. Skidding to a halt, he whirled around in an attack stance in case they tried to kill him.

A man was on some sort of animal that was about five feet tall. It was white with a black spot around its eye. Some kind of black hair came from the back of the neck and from the behind like a tail. It had four legs and shifted about them impatiently. The rider was bumped up and down with each move of the animal. The man was sitting on leather loosely placed on the animal's back. The animal had two ears that perked straight up with interest and it's eyes were a chocolaty brown filled with wonder and excitement. Several other men rode on a similar animal, but their animal was a different color.

"Why are you out here all alone? Where are your parents?" The man that rode the white and black animal asked.

The boy opened his mouth to say something but couldn't gain his voice. Years not talking had run his voice down. He finally managed to regain it and whispered, "My parents abandoned me about…. I don't know how long ago. I think three years."

The man nodded and said sympathetically, "What is your name?"

"I- I don't remember." The boy replied hoarsely.

"Well, climb onto my horse and we can get you a place to stay soon. We are nearly at Weselton." The man offered.


End file.
